


Saving Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Potions, Severus Snape Lives, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2021, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione's made up her mind - she was going to save him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: 31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, March Madness - Slytherin Style, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Saving Him

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> HH Bingo N3: free square  
> HH Rolladrabble June 21st - time travel  
> MP Tropes and Fandoms March 3rd - Regular Square - time travel  
> DD March Madness - SSHG  
> 31 Days of Shipping 3/6 - a pairing prompted by someone else (SS/HG by aleysiasnape)
> 
> Not beta'd, pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione's hands trembled as she fiddled with the Time-Turner around her neck. She knew what she was doing was big… That she could get in serious trouble for what she was about to do. Of course, that didn’t deter her. She had already made up her mind, and she couldn’t lose him… She just couldn’t. 

“Hermione?” 

Startling, she turned and saw Harry approaching her. “Harry,” she squeaked, knowing she both looked and sounded guilty.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, raising a brow at her as he gestured to the Time-Turner. 

“In Dumbledore’s Office,” she murmured. “After you left to see Voldemort, I slipped up there to see if there was anything that could help us.” 

“You’re going to save him, aren’t you?” Harry asked, looking at her knowingly. 

Hermione worried her lower lip. “I know I shouldn’t, Harry, and there are so many others I should save instead, but I…” 

“He deserves to live through this,” Harry said softly. “You know I understand that.” 

“I can’t let him die,” she said, looking at Harry and pleading him to understand. “We couldn’t have done what we did without him.” Shortly before slipping off to hunt Horcruxes, Snape had slipped her a two-way journal. She used it to communicate with him, keeping him updated of their whereabouts, and he offered assistance where he could. During that time, however, Hermione had gotten a glimpse at the man behind the mask. 

“Did you fall for him?” Harry asked, looking at her gently. 

“I think I did, Harry, and even if nothing comes from it, I need to save him,” Hermione said, tightening her grip on the Time-Turner. 

“Then you’ll need this,” Harry said, handing over the Invisibility Cloak. “Please, be careful.” He hugged her tightly. “I can’t lose you, too,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Hermione promised. “I’m just going to stabilize him and bring him to St. Mungo’s.” 

“I’ll wait for you,” Harry said. 

“No, go and be with Ron,” Hermione said. “I’ll find you when I’m back.” 

She waited until he had left to return to the Great Hall before turning around. Gripping the Invisibility Cloak, and double-checking she had her bag, Hermione quickly turned the Time-Turner and closed her eyes.

* * *

When she re-opened them, she was in the hall, but she could hear the battle raging on. Slipping the Cloak on, she quickly made her way to the Shrieking Shack. She should have timed it just right so that she would arrive right as their original selves left. 

It was a close call, but she was able to slip in moments after she, Harry, and Ron had left. Silently praying that she wasn’t already too late, she hurriedly made her way to Snape. 

“Severus, can you hear me?” She asked, kneeling down beside him and pulling the Invisibility Cloak off of her. She cupped his cheek, trying to encourage him to open his eyes. “I’m here, I got you.” 

“... Hermione?” he croaked, trying to focus his glossy gaze on her. He looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the Time-Turner around her neck.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed a bezoar. “Here,” she murmured, helping him to swallow the stone. Next, she pulled out a Healing Potion, helping him drink that also. “I’ve got some Dittany to help the wound,” she said, grabbing that next. She poured it on his neck, her hand shaking slightly as she did so. 

“Two more,” she said, looking down at him. “And then I’m taking you to St. Mungo’s.” 

“No,” he croaked. “Malfoys.” 

Hermione frowned but nodded. “Okay, I’ll take you to the Manor.” 

Snape’s eyes fluttered close in relief. 

“Don’t pass out on me,” she chided, reaching into her bag. “Blood-replenishing potion next. Hopefully, these will tide you over.” 

Snape opened his eyes, allowing Hermione to help him drink that potion. 

“Okay, and now just the antidote to common poisons,” Hermione said. “I know it likely won’t help with Nagini’s venom, but maybe it’ll just do something.” Tilting his head, being careful of his neck, she helped him sip it. 

“Why?” he asked, wincing as he spoke. 

“Because, Severus, I can’t let you die,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. “I just can’t… You deserve to live, and so much more.” Her heart ached, and she wanted to tell him more, but she knew that it wasn’t the time. 

“Okay, it’ll probably hurt when I Disapparate us, but I’ll bring you as close to the Manor as I can. Then, I have to get back.” 

Leaning down, she helped Snape to his feet. He was heavy, and she strained under his weight, but she was determined. “Okay, hold tight.” Gripping him tightly, she turned on the spot, concentrating on the Manor. 

When it came into focus, she let out a sigh of relief. “Okay?” she asked, looking at Snape. When he nodded, she brought them as close as the wards allowed. “I… Should I leave you here?” Hermione was torn. 

“Lucius will know,” Snape said. “I’ll activate the ward.”

“Stop talking,” she chided him. “You need to be stitched up good. I don’t know if what I did is good enough to save you...” 

“Thank you,” Snape said, looking at her. 

“I’ll see you later, Severus,” Hermione said, smiling at him. Stepping away from her and making sure she had her things, she turned the Time-Turner and disappeared back to her time.

* * *

When she found herself back in her time, she quickly Disapparated back to Hogwarts, thankful that the wards were still messed up. Tucking the Time-Turner under her shirt, she quickly made her way to Ron and Harry. 

“How did it go?” he asked quietly. 

“Good, I think,” Hermione replied. “I think I was just in time.”

“Good,” Harry said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

Hermione’s heart was hopeful. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying that Severus would make it and that she could tell him how she felt.


End file.
